Love In All The Wrong Places
by FaNime3k
Summary: Beyond the dueling.....the friendships.....the games.......behind every story there is a pairing somewhere. Who will it be? Whatever or whoever the case is to be, love seems to come in all the wrong places. (FINALLY UPDATED! CHAPTER 4!)
1. Wake Up Tea! Hello Arcade

****

Love IN All The WRong Places ( Credit goes to Sabrina Yunai! HomeGurli)

Chapter One -

Seto took Tea in his arms as they were dancing the night away. Tea could see his glimmering blue eyes reflect from the moon. It was as if looking at a sapphire ring glimmer in the sunlight. Tea enjoyed Seto's gentleman like way of treating her. She had never seen him so calm and nice. He had a heart. Tea smiled and laughed with him she was having the best time. She felt like Cinderella dancing in her beautiful light blue sparkling gown. Seto glanced at Tea and he whispered in her ears, "I love you" Tea heard those words and her eyes started to water. It was the best night with the most happiest ending. Tea looked into his eyes. " I love you too Seto Kaiba." They both danced untill they stopped and Seto was moving his lips towards her to kiss her. Tea closed her eyes and waited for her kiss. Their lips were about a half an inch away............

"_RING RING RING RING RING!"_

"AHHHH!" Tea woke up screaming. She was panting and sweating. "What a weird dream." She thought for a moment. "Kaiba?" She stared into her walls trying to think of the dream again. "ech! EEW! What a creapy dream!" Tea woke up in disgust and answered her phone that was still ringing and what woke her up. "hello?" It was Yugi. "Hey, Tea, do you wanna hang out today? Since its the weekend and all?" Tea was still thinking about it. "How weird." Yugi on the phone was confused. "huh? whats weird?" Tea stared off but got back to reality again. "huh? oh! Sorry uhmm nothing I just had a weird dream. Whew! Good thing you woke me up!" (yugi) "Why? did you almost die or something?" Tea was brushing her hair while talking on the phone. "Hmm? Oh no. It was close enough though. Ugh! Kaiba!" Sometimes Tea forgets that shes letting her thoughts go out. "Kaiba? What are you talking about? Kaiba's at your house?" Yugi asked confused as ever. " Oh no, I just thought I saw Kaiba outside my window." Tea tried to lie but it wasnt easy for her to lie to her friends. "Oh okay, well come on down by the arcade! Okay? Bye!" Yugi and Tea both hung up their phones. Tea went down stairs to get some breakfast. Then she got ready to go to the arcade. 

Scene 2

Tea was wearing a pink tank top with white arm sleeves on. She was wearing a white skirt and white boots. She looked kinda like she just came out of a Legally Blonde premiere. Only shes a brunette lol. Tea was still a little tired. She didnt get that much sleep because she was trying to do her summer reading. *YAWN*-Tea "Hey Yugi! Im over here!" Yugi and Joey spotted Tea and went over to her while she was coming to them too. "Hey Tea glad you could make it." Yugi smiled. Tea always loved it when Yugi smiled. It was just so cute! He had this chinky little face that seemed to make Tea just want to squeeze him like a teddy bear and even though he was pretty short, Tea had a lot of respect for him and looked up to him.(Well in this case down but you know what I mean ) Tea smiled back. "Cmon lets go and play some games WHOO HOO!" Joey went crazy. He acted as if he went to the arcade every 3 years or so. When in fact its more like every 3 hours or so. "Cmon Yuge, Tea, lets go and Tea since you were so good at DDR, why dont you show those guys off again!" Joey smiled too. Whenever Joey smiled, Tea wanted to laugh. He just had a funny smile. It was just goofy. "hm..haha. hahahh AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tea was laughing histerically. Joey and Yugi looked at Tea as if she had WAAAY too much to drink. "Uh Tea? are you okay?" Yugi asked in concern. "Its-Its....PSH! HAHAHAHAH! Its Your Face! AHAHAHAHA!" Tea was pointing to Joey. Joey looked in confusment. "Huh?..Whats so funny about my face?" Joey at this point was getting pissed off. "Hey well excuse me miss I think Im just So PERFECT! Your face isnt all that and a bag of chips either!" Tea's histerical laughing slowly came to an end. "I-Im sorry Joey! Its not your face its just that....HEY! What was that about my face!?!" Tea shouted. Tea grabbed Joey by the ear and started pulling it untill he said mercy. "O-Owww! Tea! Let go!" Yugi was giggling. He couldnt help it, it was just a funny picture. "Say it!" Tea demanded to Joey. "Ow-Owww! Oww! Ouch!Okay! Okay! mercy!" Tea let go of Joey's ear. Joey was touching his ear and wincing a bit. His ears looked so red you could call him Joey The Red Ears Raindeer. Even though Joey's smile may not be picture perfect, Tea still loved it when Joey smiled. It wasnt that cute but it always made her smile. Tristan came out and saw what happened. "Flirting again I see." Tristan smirked. Tea and Joey both gritted their teeth. " Whatcha talkin about! We werent flirting!" "Yeah Thats just gross!(Tea)" Joey looked at Tea. "Well,its not THAT gross but still." Tristan: "Sure whatever." Joey looked at Tea and noticed she brought along her Journal. Tea had a bright purple small Journal that she carried with her everywhere. She kept her inner most secrets and thoughts in it. "Hey Tea." (joey) Tea turned around "What?" "Guess what?" Joey said adding a little smirk. Tea sighed. Another corny joke. "What." .....Joey stood for a moment then grabbed her Journal. "Hey!(Tea)" Joey made the little "Nah nah nah nah nah nah you cant catch me face" at Tea. "Hey give that back Joey! Thats personal!" Tea at this point was TRYING to run in her boots but Joey had a head start. Joey deliberatly read out loud so that the rest of the world could hear. "DEAR JOURNAL, I THINK I MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR MY BEST FRIEND. HES BEEN MY BEST FRIEND FOR A LONG TIME! I THINK THAT SOMETIMES WE SHOULD JUST BE FRIENDS BUT SOMETIMES I CANT CONTROLL MY FEELINGS. I DONT KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO. I DONT THINK THAT YUGI FEELS THE SAME WAY THOUGH." Joey stopped. Tea ran into him on impact of running so fast and suddenly stopping. "Oof!"(Tea) "Joey! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" The whole world practically was listening. Some of the girls who knew Yugi and Tea by the arcade were giggling. Yugi was standing blushing. Tea saw Yugi blushing, which made her blush too. Joey sat there and laughed while trying to catch his breath. Yugi just looked at Tea. He didnt know what to say. Just then Joey blurted out, "Yugi and Tea sittin in a tree, K-I-S......." Before he got to finish he was paused by Mai. "Oh grow up Wheeler. Thats so elementary school." (Mai) Joey looked at Mai, she looked really pretty. He hadnt seen her in a long time. "Uh....whatever Mai. Hey and I thought you backed off on that whole calling me Wheeler thing!" Mai gave Joey that "Oh-well" expression. Tristan was sitting on a bench near the arcade. "Yet, again, flirting I see." Joey gritted his teeth again. " grr....WE ARENT FLIRTING!" JOey's loudness made the birds fly away from the trees. Tea at this point was still blushing. She thought to herself, " I cant believe Joey! He totally embarrased me. Oh. Poor Yugi! He must be so comfused. Know it or not Yugi and Tea were both thinking of what to say. Tea started. "Uhm...Yugi?" She tried to smile more than blush. "That was.....well I-I just...um." She bit her nails trying to think of something while Joey still was laughing. Mai punched Joey somewhat playfully in the stomache. "Knock it off!" Seeing how uncomfortable Tea was at this point, Yugi decided to do the smart thing and change the subject. "Hey lets go! Why are we all standing around here for?" Yugi smiled. Once again Tea caught Yugi's smile. It was just so adorable. She couldnt stand it but to blush some more. "Heh heh...yeah lets so i can CREAM Joey for PAYBACK! You'll be sorry!" Joey heard a threat coming from Tea was like an ant threatning to kill you. "Yeah yeah.... Okay Tea lets see whatcha got! Think you can beat me at Cyber Warrior 2?" Yugi's quick thinking of changing the subject made him and Tea feel much better. "Hmph! Puh-lease! Joey! Last time Serenity beat you in Cyber Warrior," Tea began, " And it was her first time!" The gang all started to laugh. "Lets go!" Yugi added in anticipation.

^_^ The FanFic Aftermath ^_^"Dont ask we're bored"

*Yami sitting cross legged near the TV. He just clicked the off button on the remote rest of the cast is sitting on the sofas)*

Lora(thats me sumtyms im refered to as JaiDe) - So how did you guys like it?

Sabrina(she basically wrote this story, referred to more as RiNa)- I loved it so far!!

Anzu: Uh didnt you write this story?

Rina: -_-....So?

Yugi: It was really good Rina!

Rina: Thanks! *hugs Yugi*

Yugi: C-ant...Bre-ATh!

Lora: Yeah...sure. Yugi stop being so nice. Your not acting anymore.

Yugi: Huh?

Rina: Dont be jelous cuz u didnt write this one.

Lora: I wrote them all! You just thought of them! =0

Seto: Hey Im not in this one =0(

Lora: Ill give you a hug!

Rina: No me!!! *shove*

Yami: Im not in it either. *sigh*

Lora: - looks at Rina - "Hes MINE!"

Rina: NO I WANNA HUG HIM! MOVE! *Shove*

Joey: Heh heh.....Im in this one! But I wanna hug anyway!

Lora: Uh....okay. - goes up to Joey and gives him a hug -

Joey: Eh? Arent you guys supposed to fight over who gets the hug?

Rina: mm....You were in it so we dont feel bad for you. ^_^

Joey: Dam.

Mai: Huh? I dont see any beavers?

* BLONDE THING * J/K

The End-----For Now

NOTE: Okay sorry that we keep writing Fan Fics like The Pharoah's Promise and NEVER finish it. We just want to make other fanfics that mite interest you guys, and we dont get that many reviews from our other fanfics so we dont bother with them. Check out our other fics if you havent seen it yet. This is only our Second REAL yugioh fanfic so plz Review tell us how to improve! THNZ 3 2 U

~-8-~ l21Na ~-8-~ (Its elvis!)

~\\\\\\ *-L0rA-* ~////// (Blow out tha Candles)


	2. The New Guy

cHApTER TwO " THE NEW GUY"

(Okay they are all in the arcade.....im writing this in script format now ^_^)

- Tea and Joey are viciously competing against eachother with the game -

Tea: ugh....JOEY!

JOey: What? You should have watched out for my Flameing Kick!

Tea: Grrrr! Thats it! - steps on Joey's foot -

Joey: YEOW!!! TEA!

Tea: - giggling - ^_^ Oops...SORRY!- sarcasticly-

JOey: Ill oops sorry you! - grabs Tea and starts tickling her -

Tea: AHHHH! RAPE! GET AWAY HELP!- playfully -

- From Tea's yell Tristan and Yugi run to them -

Tristan: WHOAH what happened? You just messed us up from our game...huh?

- Tristan and Yugi stare at Joey and Tea in what it looks like Joey is grabbing onto Tea's waist -

Tristan: -_-` flIRTING AGAIN! I SEE!

Joey: huh? - looks at tea and how hes holding her - AAAAHH! - drops tea -

Tea: - on the floor - Ouch! - rubs her head - "Gee thanks alot Joey "

Joey: We WASNT FLIRTIN!

Tristan: What then? The heimlech menure?(sorry dont know how to spell it )

- Serenity walks up to them from the excitement -

Serenity: Whats goin on? Are you okay Joey?

Joey: Yeah Im fine. 

Tristan: I caught these two FLIRTING AGAIN!

Joey: Why does that bother you so much?

Tristan: - sits there and thinks - " I dunno it doesnt really its just kinda disturbing "

Joey:... o_O oh....

Yugi: Umm.....so? Back to our game Tristan?

Tristan: Okay! Cmon Ill get you Yugi!

Yugi: Yeah right! - Tristan and Yugi run back to their game -

Tea: - looks at Joey - "Uh....anyways...oh yeah where were we....I was DEFEATING YOU! "

Joey: Get real! - They start crazily press the controllers again -

Serenity: - Behind them - "Hey Joey, Im going to the Icecream shop across the street, do yu want anything? ^_^

Joey: Thanks sweet sis, but no sweets are for me at this sweet moment now, at this sweet hour sweetly sweetin my sweet revenge on sweet Te'.....Uh....*blush* i mean sweet TEA(like TEE the drink lol). Thanks anyway sweetie. 

Serenity: *_* uh....

Tea: Joey, that made no sense. 

Joey: I know I just like the word *SWEET*

Tea: - under her breath - "one word that doesnt apply to you" -/-

Serenity: Okay...Ill be back.... - sweetly smiles -

Tristan: Ill get you Yugi! ARGGG!!!! - madly hitting the buttons then sees Serenity walk out - "huh? Serenity? Where ya goin?"

Serenity: - she stops - "Huh? Oh! Just to get some icecream!

Tristan: what? You dont wanna go alone! Some guy could take hostage of you or somethin.

Serenity: uh....I think Ill be okay.

Tristan: Nonsense! Ill take ya there I wanted some anyway!

Yugi: Uh...Tristan....but what about our g.........

Tristan: - gritting his teeth - NOT NOW YOOGI.....RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO TAKE. SERENITY. TO . THE.ICECREAM.SHOP.OKAY? x)

Yugi: o_o Oh.....okay. We will continue later I guess.

Tristan: yeah! okay bye!

- Tristan takes Serenitys hand and walks out while Yugi is just sitting there -

Yugi: *looks bored* Well I guess Ill just play by myself.

- Just then someone comes up to Yugi......he was about Joeys height, he was wearing grey pants that were sorta loose on him. A white shirt and a dark grey jacket that went over it. He had dark brown hair much like Kaiba's. It was short and his bangs pinted out longer than the back of his hair. He had green eyes and he seemed to be directly coming towards Yugi he kinda sounded like Mako but lower(his voice) -

Guy: hey. Need someone to play against?

Yugi: huh? - he stared up at the figure about Joeys height - Uh....sure! Whats your name?

Guy: - he seemed to be grinning altho it was a weird grin. Yugi couldnt tell if it was a dont waste your time asking grin or a funny you dont know my name grin, or just an evil grin or....just a friendly grin. - Hm..My name is Hakiro Mutsai(note: Hakiro is an actual friend of mine ^_^ I just made up the Mutsai part ) You?

Yugi: My name is Yugi Muto. Nice to meet you ^_^

Kiro: Nice to meet you. My friends call me Kiro. 

Yugi: Oh. Okay Kiro.

Kiro: did I say you were my friend? - ouch -

Yugi: Well no but.....- suddenly a shadow hovers over Yugi....he is interupted -

Joey: Hey Yuge, this guy givin ya trouble? - Joey has his hands in a fist ready to do some knockin)

Kiro: - grins again - hm....Who the hell are you?

Joey: I would ask ya the same question! - Joey seems mad but Kiro seems perfectly content -

Yugi: Calm down Joey! Kiro is just playing a game with me thats all!

Joey: yeah! Well no one and I mean NOONE disrespects my friend like that! Hes been through alot! He saved mylife! So if you wanna mess with Yugi you better get ready to fight me!

Kiro: - still smiling - haha.

Joey: whats so funny?!

Kiro: Your an amusing person. Calm down blondy boy. I know who this is. Hes Yugi Muto. He won at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments.

Yugi: huh? Oh yeah....you know who I am?

Kiro: Who doesnt?

Yugi: Well....you just seemed to act like you didnt know who I was till now.

Kiro: Well its just my way of greeting people. - Hes looking at the game screen and he turns to face Joey, beside Joey stands Tea. Kiro was leaning on the game machine, then he stood up straight. And....who might you be? 

Tea: - looks around - :-) oh me! Oh Im Tea Gardner! ^_^

Kiro: And who is that?

Tea: - her smile dropped - ME.

Kiro: Smart-ass little girl arent you. - Smiling -

Tea: - somewhat blushing and furious - WHAT? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?

Kiro: Nothing.

Tea: Yeah be nice to me! We just met! sheesh! Guys. =|

Kiro: How about this? 

Tea: How bout what?

Kiro: Ill be nice to you.........if you go out on a date with me. *_-

Tea: huh? - she starts to blush - WITH ME? ( he is a good lookin guy...WaIT! How shallow am I?! I just met the creap!) uh...how bout......NO.

Kiro: What? hahahaha. Thats funny. No one ever turned me down before!

Tea: Well.....Im not NOONE Im TEA ANZU GARDNER(sorry had to use her JAP name to use as a Middle name lol it fits )

Kiro: Well.....now that I know your full name....TEA ANZU GARDNER - doing that sarcastic finger thing the bunny thing) Now I can stalk you cuz you gave me out your full name. HAHA thanks! You know you shouldnt give out your Full name to strangers. You dont know what kinda weird people stalk the streets. WHO KNOWS. I could be a crazy ax murderer for all you know! - has an evil smile -

Tea: - kinda scared now but trying not to show it - 

Joey: Hey TEa's my friend too! You better not mess with her!

Kiro: Who are you her BOYFRIEND?

Joey: NO!!!!! Im not her BOYFRIEND! EEEW! THATS JUST SICK! ECH!

Tea: -_- ...well GEE thanks Joey.

Joey: ^_^ YOUR WELCOME.

Kiro: Whatever.........anyways.....TEA ANZU GARDNER! looks like Ill see you around.

Tea: Why would I see you around!

Kiro: I TOLD YOU! IM GONNA STALK YOU ^_^

Tea: THATS NOT FUNNY!

Kiro: HAHAHAHA .....yea it is!

Tea: NO ITS NOT!

Kiro: YES IT IS.

Tea: NO ITS NOT!!! =O 

Kiro: YES IT IS!!!

Tea: - gets up close to his face furiously - ...NO!!!!ITS!!!!!NOT!!!

Kiro: - stands there for a second......then he unexpectedly gave Tea a quick kiss on the lips -

Tea: HUH?! AAAAAAYYEEEH!! WHAT WAS THAT?! HOW DARE YOU!

Kiro: Sorry couldnt resist You WERE RIGHT THERE. I KISS PEOPLE WHO ARE IN MY FACE. - closes his eyes ...relaxes -

Joey: - pulls him...makes Kiro relaxation go away. Joey gets up to his face -

Kiro: O_O

Joey: ......KISS ME THEN.

Yugi: -_-`? I have weird friends.

Kiro: Did I mention.I KISS......gIRLS?

Joey: Look dont mess with me! Or Yugi or Tea! - Joey seems mad -

- Just then Tristan and Serenity come through the entrance to the arcade -

Tristan: Hey Serenity I gotta use the bathroom, can you hold my jacket, - spots Yugi and them - Hey theres Yugi and Joey, Ill be righ there. *_- 

Serenity: - takes Tristans jacket - Sure Tristan. - smiles -

- walks over to Joey -

Serenity: Hey guys!

Yugi: Wheres Tristan?

Serenity: He had to use the restroom.

- Kiro is staring at Serenity -

Serenity: - she knows hes staring and gets uncomfortable -

Kiro: - he gives Serenity a seductive smile - Hey cutie, whats your name?

* CHOKE * 

Joey: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!!!

Kiro: I wasnt talking to you!!! :[

Joey: I KNOW THAT OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED YOU! WHO DO YU THINK YOUR TALKIN TO LIKE THAT?........

Serenity: Uh....Joey?

Joey: DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT SWEET INNOCENT GIRL IS?!.....

Serenity: Uh...JOEY.

Joey: THAT "CUTIE" RIGHT THERE IS SERENITY WHEELER! JOEY WEELERS SISTER!!!!

Serenity: Uh....JOEY! LET GO OF HIM. HES SUFFOCATING. - Sees hes going purple -

Joey: - lets go of him -

Kiro: Okay.....who the hell is Joey Wheeler? Oh that Duelist Kingdom guy?

Joey: ARAE YOU STUPID?! I AM JOEY WHEELER! :0

Kiro: Your Joey wheeler? THE JOEY WHEELER?! Didnt you dress up like a dog one time?

Joey: huh? - remembers when he had to dress up like a dog and Duke Devlin was there - *shiver* HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?

Kiro: You know who Duke Devlin is right?

Tea: DUKE DEVLIN!

Serenity: Oh he helped out me and Tristan when Joey was under Marik's controll.

Kiro: Oh..OH! I GET IT NOW! So YOUR the Serenity Wheeler I always here Duke ranting about.

Serenity: huh? *blush*

Joey: huh....WHAT! ILL KILL HIM! ILL KILL BOTH OF YAS!

Yugi: Calm down Joey! Kiro didnt do anything NOW.

Joey: Oh right.....heehee.

Tea: Okay.....

Tristan is back - Hey whats with all this Duke Devlin talk? HUh? who are you?

Kiro: Hakiro Mutsai.....now EVERYONE knows.ya happy?

Tristan: I guess.... ?? Geez.

Kiro: Yeah Duke is an old friend of mine.

Tea: Well that explains the rudeness.

Kiro: uh....yeah well he told me about you Serenity. So I finally met this girlhe keeps talking about. I must admit he was right when he said you were a__________ - looks at Joey, Joey looks like hes about to kill him - A.....A girl.

Serenity: Oh...okay.

Tristan: Grr.....that DUKE hes always trying to compete with me!

Joey: In what?

Tristan: * scratches behind his head * heh heh....uh nuthin! 

Yugi: Okay.

- Yami comes through the door -

Yugi: Hey its Yami!

Yami: Yugi! I found you! Ive been searchin everywhere!

Yugi: -_- Where else would I be Yami?

Yami: Uh....I dont know.

Yugi: What is it?

- Tea is just standing there staring at Yami -

Yami: oh Tea...how are you?

Tea: Oh. Im fine. You?

Yami: good. - they both have an akward silence -

Yugi: uh....Yami? back to us? What is it that you looked ALL OVER for me?

Yami: WEll your granpa is getting ALOT of customers today. I dont think we can handle it alone. I know its your free weekend. But just today. He really needs your help. 

Yugi: Oh...... I guess if grandpa needs me, then he needs me.

Tea: (Oh poor Yugi, this is one of his stress free days ever since the whle Marik and Joey thing. ) Hey Yami! How bout I go instead of Yugi!

Yugi&Yami: huh?

Yugi: Oh no Tea. You stay here. Make your Saturday worth while! ^_^

Tea: Yugi, youve been really stressed out lately I want you to spend your day having fun today!

Yugi: I am having fun! ^_-

Tea: Yugi I know you wanna stay. So stay! I know you want to! =D

Yugi: Well.....Tea I dont want you to......

Tea: - puts her finger over Yugis lips - Dont worry about it Yugi. I love helping out your grandpa! ^_^

Joey: - under his breath - You also LOVE helping out YAMI *wink*-

Tea: What was that Joey?

Joey: What was what? I didnt say anything!

Kiro: WEll I heard yu.... You said YOU ALSO LOVED HELPING OUT..YA...*MFFFFF*

Joey: heh eheh - his hands over his mouth - SILLY BOY. sht up.

Kiro: What? She asked. I was being a gentleman.

Tea: Anyways, lets go! ^_^

Yami: Are you sure Tea? I didnt come here to ruin anybodys fun.

Kiro: Yugi your grandfather owns the card shop right?

Yugi: Yah.

Kiro: Well I need to go there anyway. I got some serious card trading to do. So Ill help out your gramps store. 

Yugi: Oh no i couldnt let you. I barely met you. It would be rude making you work for him.

Kiro: PUHLEASE! YOUR THE GREAT YUGI MUTO! DUELIST KINGDOM CHAMP! AND BATTLE CITY CHAMP! ITS AN HONOR LITTLE GUY! - looks at Yami - Oh and WAIT A MINUTE! You never told anyone you had a TWIN!

Yugi: Oh no! This is Yami he is a phar.....ferret seller.

All: A WHAT?

Yugi: A Ferret seller. You know YAMI! you sell FERRETS ^_^

Yami: I do? What are Ferrets?

(in case you dont know....err.lol its a furry little pet that kinda looks like a muskrat only LONGER)

Yugi:YAMI your the FERRET KEEPER! YOU KNOW....NOT A PHAR....*wink*

Joey: uh....I think Yugi needs some bed time.

Yami: - feels his forehead - seems fine

Tea: OH I GET IT! ^_^

Yugi: ^_^ YOU DO?

Tea: YEAH its like the FAIR!ET...YAMI HE WANTS TO TAKE US TO THE FAIR! ^_^ YAY!

(I know sounds like something a humor goofy fanfic Anzu would say...)

Yugi: -_- *sigh* Sometimes I wonder if you and Mai switched hair colors.

Tea: What? Why would we do that? - looks so confused -

Joey: - pats her head - Its okay Tea. Its OkaY.

Yugi: Anyways......cmon Yami I guess my day ended. - walks out with a drooped down head -

Tea: YUGI! Ill go! - she runs after him - Yugi! Really! Its fine Ill go! - smiles - ^^

- The fact was that Yugi would rather stay, but he had feelings for Tea, and he didnt want Yami and Tea to have all the fun together or even be together. just then he thought of something. -

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: What?

Yugi: Well....poor you! You have been working at the store all day! Its time YOU had a break! ^^ Why dont you let me go and since Tea volunteered so nicely, me and Tea and Grandpa will take care of everything! ^_-

Yami: Uh.....I guess so, if Tea really doesnt mind going.

Tea: - now shes dissapointed, the whole point was to hang out with Yami not Yugi - Uh...well.

Yugi: Great! Lets go Tea!

Yami: Thank you Tea. It was nice of you to volunteer! ^^

Tea: Uh....yeah.....very nice of me. - bangs her head on the arcade machine -

Yugi: Tea? Whats wrong?

Tea: Oh nothing Yugi!

* THE AFTERMATH * (Rina&Lora)

( Rina turns off tape )

Rina: okay so how is it so far guys? ^^

Tea: Great! Uh...except that whole Kiro thing. 

Kiro: Whats wrong with me?

Tea: Nothing.

Rina: Uh right. What about you Yugi?

Yugi: How come you keep making me like Tea?

Tea: HEY WHATS WRONG WITH LIKING ME?!

Yugi: Oh nothing! I was just asking.

Tea: Oh yeah well how come I keep liking Yami?

Yami: How come I only have like 3 lines?

Seto: How come I wasnt in this? again *sigh*

Serenity: How come all the guys like me?

Joey: Why did you have to bring up the doggie costume!

Lora: HAHAHAHA....your chap sux!

Rina: Fine you make the next Chapter then! 

Lora: I will!

JOey: Please....No more DOggie Costume! 

Lora&Rina: -_-`?


	3. Along Came Kaiba Part 1

CHAPTER TWO: ALONG CAME KAIBA (part 1....this chapter is split in two cuz its so big )by Lora

note: You will notice that most of the Chapters are actually names of Movies that we just sorta ripped off! hee hee...we are OH SO original! ex.(Along Came Kaiba...."Along Came A Spider " (note the sarcasm) Oh yeah and I dont own YuGiOh, I never did, never will, wish I did, still dont, so please dont sue me -_-

Heres some things you need to know.......

********* transition

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ means beginning or end of a Flashback

( ) parathesis mean thoughts 

* one word action most of the time * like..ex. *slap* *wink* *Crash* etc......

- blahblahblah - the dashes tells you description of whats going on in the story.

Well hope you likey! READ PLZ AND REVIEW! ^_^ I DONT CARE ABOUT FLAMES but Please Make it nice if you can! Sometimes a bad review is good to tell me that I need to improve on Somethin! But Its always alot nicer to get Good Revz! ThnXz!

*OKay heres the PLOT so far........Tea likes Yami but Yami doesnt know it and Yami may not like her that way, but Yugi has feelings for Tea and is afraid Tea may like Yami(which she does) so he does his best to keep them apart. The new guy Kiro has a crush on Tea sorta. He had set his eyes on Serenity mainly he loves the fact that it bothers Duelist Kingdom Champ, Joey Wheeler. Tristan also likes Serenity, and now someone else does too! Poor Serenity!*

- Tea and Yugi made their way out to the shop while the rest of the gang plus a new friend....err..sorta new friend Kiro. -

Tristan: Well....okay so we are 2 people short but we have Yami now.

- Tristan always felt weird saying his name, Yami. He and Yami were really never that close. -

Yami: So what do you guys wanna do?

Serenity: Well I dont know. What do you wanna do brother?

Joey: - not paying attention he has his eyes set on something else....more likely SOMEONE else. -

Tristan: Who are you looking at?

Joey: Huh? Im not looking at nobody! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM LOOKING AT ANYONE! HUH! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM LOOKING AT HER?! IM NOT LOOKING AT MAI! STUPID TRISTAN! - By this time, the whole arcade stopped and looked at Joey, errr...including Mai heh heh)

Mai: What are you looking at doggie?*giggles*

Tristan: HAHAHAHAHAHA!..- looks at Serenity - Serenity: :\ Tristan: Oh I mean...heh heh.

Joey: Hey thats not funny! Wait what are you doing here anyway? Since when do you go to the arcade?

Mai: Since Im allowed to and I didnt come here to play silly child games, I came to talk to Yugi.

Joey: Yugi aint here. He left.

Mai: - looks confused. ' Isnt Yugi right in front of me? Oh! this must be the dang spirit I keep hearing about.' - Oh....You must be Yami right? 

Yami: *nods* How are you mai, I havent seen you since Battle City.

Mai: Well after all that chaos in Battle City and how Joey rescued me, I wanted to get some R&R, I also wanted to return the gratitude.

JOey: By calling me doggie? -_-`

Mai: - smirked - It was a joke calm down.

Joey: Heh heh......yeah very very funny joke.

Tristan: HAHAHAHAHA! I THOUGHT IT WAS HILARIOUS! HAHAHA....- tristan stops realizes no one else is laughing EXPECIALLY not Joey and Serenity - Oh I mean.....its not that funny.

Yami: Well what would you like to talk to Yugi about? Or can I help? ^^

Mai: Hmm....* looks up and down at Yami *

Yami: Uh....... ??

Mai: Well I guess you will do cmon!

- Mai pulled Yami aside to where the rest of them couldnt see them -

Tris/Sere/Joey/Kiro: Huh?

Kiro: Who was that chick?

Tristan: Do you hit on every girl you see?

Kiro: No....I didnt hit on Joey. ^^

JOey: THATS IT!!!! - choke -

Serenity: Aah! Joey let him go!

Joey: Why?!

Serenity: Violence is not the answer!

Joey: - looked at his sister - Your right Sis.

Kiro: calm down. Your just so easy to joke around with and take seriously its funny!^^

Serenity: Well please dont joke with my brother, hes sensitive to jokes.

Joey: I AINT SENSITIVE! *tear*

Tristan: Oh brother. v_v

****************************

TEa:- watching the 13' Television set anxiously - NO Tenna dont do it! Hes lying to you! - She grabbed hold on to a hankercheif -

Yugi: - carrying a big box, so big you couldnt see half his body or his face - Uh....TEa?

Tea: NO!!!!!!! - she gets up and starts to rampage - WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Yugi: Do what?

Tea: NO!!!!! TENNA YOU BELIEVED THAT SCUM YAOH?!(Yeow-oh) *tear* WHY! TENNA WHY!

Grandpa: AAH whats going on? Whats the matter Tea?

- By Tea's loud screaming it seemed to have scared off most of the customers -

Yugi: - slowly put the huge box down - *grunt* ug...Whats the matter Tea? - he swept off a sweatdrop off his forehead -

Tea: Huh? OH! ^^ its nothing! Just watching a soap opera.

Yugi: Oh.....You scared me Tea, I thought there was reallly something wrong!

Tea: Oh Sorry Yugi, I didnt mean to scare ya! ^ - Hey how bout we get somethin to eat? Huh? Im starved!

Yugi: Sounds good! What about you Grandpa?

Grandpa: Ill get some lunch here you two go ahead and take a small lunch break.

Yugi: Okay thanks grandpa!

Tea: Oh if theres too many customers or you need help you know my cell phone number right? ^^

Grandpa: I got it on Speed dial Tea! haha.

Tea: Hahaha....Okay Mr. Muto! Goodbye!

- The Two leave -

*******************

Yami: So?

Mai: Yami, I have to ask you or Yugi a favor.

Yami: Okay.....sure.

Mai: My cousin Lena is coming into town, Im going on this date but I have to take her with me.....so.....

Yami: I- I dont really do DATING.

Mai: Oh please! Shes so sweet little 15 year old! ^^

Yami: 15?! Mai! Im a 5000year old Pharoah! What am I gonna do with a 15 year old?(note pretend the cast is now all 16 or up)

Mai: Well Tea's 16!

Yami: What does she have to do with anything.

Mai: - realizing that shes about to spill the beans about Tea liking Yami regardless of his age -

Uh....Oh nothing....dont know where she came from. OH please! Its caus she needs someone her ....height....She has this height issue, if I ask Joey or Tristan, she would be heightaphobic all night. She doesnt like tall boys. So Yugi would be the perfect height. Or you. Your taller than Yugi but not that much taller than my cousin! ^_^

Yami: I-I dont know. What would we talk about?

Mai: Wasnt there a time where you and Tea went out on a date?

Yami: * blush * Uh...as friends though. And Yugi set me up.

Mai: Well....its better than me SUPRISING YOU..

Yami: Remembers that day. (Yugi: Yami I have a suprise for you! Yami: What is it? Yugi: *giggles* If I told you it wouldnt be a suprise now would it? Yami: I guess not. .......Yugi changes to Yami just before Tea walks to him.....Yami: huh? What? This isnt a duel? YUGI YOU CANT JUST CHANGE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE? - sees Tea - Huh?.....flashback ends...NOTE: This was from an actual episode shown on Kids WB and in the Mangas)

Mai: Uh.....Yami?

Yami: Oh yeah....I guess your right. *sigh* Well why cant you just ask Yugi?

Mai: because I dont know where he is at the moment.

Yami: Card shop?

Mai: I dont have time! PLease Yami! I must go out with this guy!

Yami: Alright....fine..You owe me Mai.

Mai: Sure PHAROAH ^_-

*******************

* SLAM * UGH!! DARNIT! WhY CANT I THINK OF ANYTHING!

Mokuba: Whats wrong Seto?

Kaiba: *sigh* Its nothing Mokuba. I just cant think of anything for my papers on the kaibacorp inprovement agentcy. If I dont make a clear and accurate document, I dont think that its gonna b KaibaCorp for long.

Mokuba: - helplessly stared at his older brother drinking coffee and with red eyes. - Well I would help Seto but Im only in 5th grade.

Seto: - tried to smile at his brother but was over exausted from work -

Mokuba: seto I worry, your still a teenager! You should hang out with some people! Go to the amusement park! pLay games! ^^

Kaiba: Thank you Mokuba, your suggestions are..."CUTE" but I dont have time for that I own a CEO! 

Mokuba: So? Even our workers and staff have fun sometimes.

Kaiba: As soon as I finish this, Ill....Ill take you to somewhere where you wanna go.

Mokuba: Really?! Take me to the arcade oh please!

Kaiba: *sigh* ( More brainless places where kids just stand around and play mindless idiotic child games ) Okay Mokuba. Sure.

Mokuba: YAY! - so excited he jumped up and down - But you have to promise to play at LEAST one game with me! 

Kaiba: Sure....why not. -_- zzz

Mokuba: Ill get you to hang out more! I mean even Mai Valentine who is slightly older than you has fun.

Kaiba: how would you know this?

Mokuba: I saw her going towards the arcade.

Kaiba: How did you know she was going to the arcade?

Mokuba: Uhm.....I followed her! ^^

Kaiba: - he almost dropped his cup from shock - When was this? Yesterday?

Mokuba: No. Just a few minutes ago - still smiling -

Kaiba: Mokuba! Thats dangerous! You could have gotten hurt! Why didnt you tell me you were gonna go spy on our neibors?!

Mokuba: Well.......*flashback* 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mokuba: - tugging on his brother whos head is laying on the desk - SETO!

Kaiba: - with barely any tone in his voice - what.

Mokuba: Can I go outside? :D

Kaiba: why.

Mokuba: I want to go outside and play!

Kaiba: why.

Mokuba: because iM bored and you wont take me anywhere!

Kaiba: why.

Mokuba: WHY WHAT?

Kaiba: why.

Mokuba: SETO!! WAKE UP!

Kaiba: why

Mokuba: WELL YOUR HALF ASLEEP! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? SETO?

Kaiba: oooh...kkkkkkaaay.

Mokuba: Does taht mean yes?!

Kaiba: Sure....why not. -_-zZzZzZz

Mokuba: THANKS BIG BROTHER - hugs seto - I wont go far I promist - innocent face, has his fingers crossed behind his back - Bye!

Kaiba: uh huh....

- Mokuba left -

/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mokuba: Remember?!

Kaiba: Uh.....no.

Mokuba: WELL I TNK YOU WERE ASLEEP THEN!

Kaiba: Mokuba! Its still dangerous.

Mokuba: It was just Mai.

Kaiba: It doesnt matter. Please dont do that again. 

Mokuba: Do what?

Kaiba: Taking advantage of me while Im dead asleep.

Mokuba: You werent dead.

Kaiba: You know what I mean. - -

Mokuba: Uh.....o-okay...heehee..(remembers the times he took advantage of him......excluding this time )

/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/

mokuba: SETO! SETO! - Kaiba is on the couch with his labtop on him. Hes half asleep and his arm's hanging off the couchr -

Kaiba: huh?

Mokuba: ARE YOU AWAKE?

Kaiba: Uh huh.

Mokuba: GREAT! Me and Ninotsu wanna go to the mall! His moms taking us! Can I go! please!

Kaiba: yeah....sure...why not. x_x

Mokuba: mm.....thanks! uh Can I have some money? xD

Kaiba: Sure...how many.

Mokuba: How much you mean?

Kaiba: Sure. that. too.

Mokuba: ?? -_-` uh....how bout $20 bucks?

Kaiba: $200?

MOkuba: Thats even better! ^^

Kaiba: Kay. Wallet.....in.....my....coat....pocket.....take....out. * snores* -_-zZzZzZ

Mokuba: GEE THANKS! YOUR THE BEST BROTHER EVER!

Kaiba: no.....gimmie....cookie....yum....*drools*

Mokuba: Uh.....whatever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mokuba: Ah.....heehee...Okay Seto! Well hurry up okay? 

Kaiba: * BIG sigh * I will do what I can. Oh wait Mokuba. - Mokuba left already though -

- Kaiba walks to his room, not far away from his - *opens door*

Kaiba: Oh one more thing....did you......AAAAH! 

Mokuba: what?

Kaiba: Where did you get that?!

- It was a huge videogame machine kinda like the ones at the arcades -

Mokuba: Get.what? - acts like he doesnt see it -

Kaiba: That game machine! Its huge! It would have cost like .....$200!

Mokuba: heh heh....I think you half asleep still Kaiba, I dont know what your talking about - innocent face - heh. heh. *sweatdrop*

******************************


	4. Along Came Kaiba Part 2

CHAPTER THREE: ALONG CAME KAIBA (part 2)

Okay now Kaiba comes along.....(hey how would you ever guess?) It gets alittle more interesting now......Plz R/R

Note: We will write this story up to Chapter 4.....untill then we would like some ideas from YOU guys to tell us who should be paired ^^ plz...no Yaoi or Yuri......thank you! Oh yeah and I dont own YuGiOh, nor did I ever did, or ever will.....okay proceed.....

ALONG CAME KAIBA(part 2)

Tea: Why do you keep staring at me!

Kiro: because I can. ^^

Tea: Whatever. Can you stop?

Kiro: No.

Tea: Please!

Kiro: No. Im gonna stalk you ^^ heh heh

Tea: Thats...not....f-funny - hides behind Tristan -

Kiro: - looks outside - Huh? Hey! - runs out - HEy DUKE! Duke man! Its me Kiro!

Duke: - Stops walking - Huh? Oh! Hey Kiro! * -

Kiro: Whats up my man? 

Duke: Not much, you? What you doing here? Huh oh? Hi Serenity! ^ ^ and Tristan. vv

Tristan: - covers Serenity - Yeah Hey again DUKE.

Duke: - trying to look behind Tristan to see Serenity - Oh hey Wheel.I mean Joey! JOey Wheeler how are you! Can I say man you aRE the MAN! Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, your the coolest man! I give ya props! ^^

Joey: Heh heh. Uh......yeah piece a cake. You invented the Dungeon Dice Monsters game right?

Duke: Yeah! Hope your a fan! Im a fan of you! ^^

Tristan: - under his breath - More like a fan of Serenity's.

Duke: =|

Joey: Heh heh ....its all good Duke.

Kiro: Oh please. v_v

********************

Yugi: Hey Tea?

Tea: Yeah Yugi?

Yugi: I wonder.......be honest with me PLease!

Tea: Sure Yugi! What?

Yugi: Ever since Yami got his own body, seems like hes the popular one, it just seems Im the lacky now, and Im the one that made him a reality.

Tea: Oh Yugi. Dont feel that way - Tea stopped and she put her hands on Yugi's shoulders - We all like Yami, yes, maybe hes popular in Duel Monsters, but Yugi we all knew you first ^^ Dont worry Yugi, your always my favorite and the one and only Yugi! ^_-

Yugi: *blush* Thanks Tea! 

Tea: Its okay Yugi! Cmon lets go!

***********************

Tea: Well were here! Lets get some food! What do you want Yugi? Ill order.

Yugi: How bout a cheesburger, fries, and a drink? - hands Tea his money -

Tea: Its on me Yugi! ^^ - Tea strangely seemed so nice to Yugi which made Yugi blush again -

Yugi: No Tea I should be paying for you! ^_-

Tea: Dont be silly, you just sit and relax! You can pay me back another time.

Yugi: Okay!

******************

Mokuba: - putting on his vest - Cmon Seto! You promised to go!

Kaiba: - realizing he hasnt eaten anything all day except drank some coffee - How bout we eat someting first?

Mokuba: Aww Im not hungry and besides the arcades gonna close early today! Cant we get something on the way?

Kaiba: *sigh* okay Mokuba, lets go. - Kaiba did everything to make his little brother happy..its so sweet! -

Mokuba: Yay! Your the best brother in the world! - pulls on Seto - Cmon!

Kaiba: Im coming.....Im coming.

*********************

Tea: I would like....2 cheese burgers, 2 large fries, and 1 large drink. 

Cashier: Heres your change. Thank you.

Tea: Thank you.

Tea: Here Yugi! I got our foods! ^^

Yugi: Thanks Tea. - he notices there one drink and 2 straws - Uh.......how come theres only one drink?

Tea: Oh sorry I just thought getting one large drink for both of us was better I dont drink much anyways I dont wanna waste it. ^^

Yugi: Oh *blush okay.

Tea: Is that a problem? I can just get another drink if it is

Yugi: Oh no no no! I mean...its okay! (^^)

Tea: Uhm...okay.

MOkuba: Seto....can I have a smoothie? xP

Kaiba: Sure. 

Mokuba: Ill order if you want me to you can find the seat!

Kaiba: Are you sure?

Mokuba: I may be little but I can count my money and I can order food.

Kaiba: haha. Fine Mokuba heres $20 - making sure he didnt give him $200 again - here...order whatever you want

MOkuba: What about you?

Kaiba: Ill take a......#5 Oh could you ge me some coffee too.

Mokuba: sure! Be right back.

- Kaiba noticed Yugi and Tea sitting -

Kaiba: Great. 

Mokuba: Hey Seto! Its Tea and Yugi! - kinda loud there -

Tea&Yugi: Huh? Kaiba?

Kaiba: hmp...

Yugi: Uh do you wanna sit with us?

Tea: - hits Yugis shoulder - 

Yugi: What?

Tea: v_v I cant believe you just invited Kaiba to sit with us.

Mokuba: - brings the foods - Hi Tea! Hi Yugi!

Tea: Of course his brother is just adorable. What happened to him!

Mokuba: Hey can we sit with you guys? - smiles sweetly -

Yugi: Of course!

Tea: Sure ^_-

Kaiba: No. thanks.

MOkuba: But....Seto! I wanna sit with our friends!

Kaiba: Their not my friends.

Mokuba: But their my frirnds! ^^

Tea&Yugi smile -

Kaiba: *sigh* Then you can sit here Ill sit somewhere else.

Mokuba: - he could feel tears swelling up in his eyes - Seto! I wanna sit with you too! *snif*

Kaiba: FINE. - sat himself next to his brother as Tea went over to sit next to Yugi. There was a strange akward silence as they all ate, Mokuba looked at the 3 of them as if they had no voices to speak with, he had to stop the silence - 

MOkuba: So Tea, Yugi, anything new? *smiles*

- Tea always wondered, " Are they really related? How could Mokuba be so sweet and Kaiba be so cruel?" She knew Yugi felt the same way. Mokuba was as sweet and friendly as Yugi. It was like no one could believe that they were related. Then again Kaiba did have to practically raise Mokuba on his own. Took care of him, fed him, played with him, be his brother and his father. He risked everything to save his brother from Pegasus. He risked his life. Even though it was truly Yugi that saved Mokuba in the end and spared him his life, Kaiba didnt care. He despised Yugi because he knew that Yugi was the number one rival. Kaiba loved Mokuba more than anything, he did his best to keep him happy. Tea sometimes wondered. She saw the many times when Kaiba played fight with Mokuba and tickled him and that was the only time she could see him really laugh and smile. It was like when hes hanging out with his brother, their the best of friends! Kaiba was only happy then. It was like two different Seto's. Yugi nor Tea could hardly imagine what Seto would be like if something were to happen to his one and only friend and brother. They did everything they could to brighten up Kaiba. Only Mokuba could do that. Kaiba even sat with his arch rival and his arch rivals best friend for Mokuba! What a brother! Kaiba didnt necessarily hate them or was their enemy. He just didnt like Yugi and his little happy-go-lucky crew. As they ate still Mokuba waved his hands around. Seeing that Yugi and Tea was like zoned out, he tried to get their attention again when.... -

Kaiba: Hey! YOU TWO!

- They both Jump -

Kaiba: My brother asked you a question, arent you gonna answer it?!

Tea: Oh...sorry, oh nothing much. How about you Mokuba? 

Mokuba: Nothing really, Seto's gonna take me to the arcade after we eat! Right?

Kaiba: uh huh...- sipping his coffee -

Yugi: Really? Well Joey, Tristan, and Serenity are all down there now! We'll go with you.

Kaiba: Hmp...Well WE have a car. What makes you think that Im gonna give you a ride in my car?

Mokuba: Seto!

Kaiba: What? They maybe your friends MOkuba, but their not my friends.

Tea: Its okay.....well actually, OMG! Yugi we need to get back to the shop! Lets go! Your grandpa might need our help! I didnt come to help to pig out! ^^

Yugi: Your right Tea! Well bye Kaiba....Bye Mokuba!

Tea: Bye Mokuba! Maybe we will see you later!

Mokuba: bye Tea! Bye Yugi!

- Tea and Yugi goes to throw their trash away, then leave for the shop again -

MOkuba: Kaiba? Why do you hate them so much?

Kaiba: I dont.

**********************

- Yami and Mai walking along a path with green grass on each side -

Yami: So tell me more of your cousin.

Mai: Oh shes the sweetest girl! Youll love her!

Yami: Haha....Im sure I will.

Mai: Tell me Pharoah, I know your old, but does that mean you have absolutly no feelings for any girl? You dont even check any girls out?

Yami: Well....not really. Its not caus of my age, its just Im not interested in girls really.

Mai: Well whats a good looking pharoah like you being single anyway! ^_^ Dont girls say anything to you when they walk bye?

Yami: Heh heh....not really. Why?

Mai: Well I feel sorta sorry for you. You could probley get more girls in a week than Joey could in a year!

Yami: *blush* WEll....thanks, I think.

Mai: Tell me Pharoah, didnt you like any uh....girls, princesses, goddesses, whatever you call em, in Egypt in your time?

Yami: Hmm.....*think think* Not that I recall. Maybe once or twice I would think I fell in love, but they were all the same. If they didnt have an affair with someone else, it was well...someone else.

Mai: Okay.....well my cousin isnt exactly an egyptian queen but she also is interested in those things! I told her that you were into heiroglyphics(egyptian writing) and egyptian stuff, she was amused. 

Yami: Really?

Mai: Yep. I think you will get along with her. Even if she is only 15. So what do you think Pharoah?

Yami: Well....answer me this one question.

Mai: Sure thing.

Yami: Why the heck do you keep calling me Pharoah?

Mai: I dunno. Its a habit.

Yami: -_-` 

*******************

- back at the arcade, all the guys are have surrounded Serenity, she seems kinda uncomfortable them being so close -

Kiro: So Serenity, what do you do when your bored?

Serenity: Well umm.......

Duke: Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?

Tristan: Hey Serenity, how bout we play a game!

Kiro: Serenity?

Tristan: Serenity!^^

Duke: Serenity, Serenity!

- The word Serenity kept going on and on and on -

Serenity: Uh...hey..guys....WAIT!

- They all shut up -

Serenity: I can only answer one question at a time.

Tristan: me first!

Duke: Shut up! me first!

Kiro: NO GO AWAY! Me!

- boys fighting -

Joey: Hey wahts goin on?!

Tristan: Me and Joey are closer than he is to you two, hey Joey, how bout I take Serenity to the movies? ^^

Joey: How bout......no!

Tristan: I thought we were buds!

Joey: We are. I just dont trust you.

Tristan: Thanks alot Joey.

Duke: How bout I take her to the movies, Mr. Wheeler *wink*

Joey: Sure why not! ^^

Tristan: WHAT! - the shock caused Tristan to fall on the floor - THATS stupid Joey! You dont even know this guy!

Joey: Hes a fan of me. And thats A-okay!

Kiro: I guess my odds of taking your sister out is like 0-0 right?

Joey: You got that right! YOU stay away from my sister!

Kiro: Okay.

*********************

- Tea and Yugi walking -

Tea: ( Uh..seeing Kaiba today reminds me of the dream I had this morning. *shivers* I still wonder what it all means! Maybe it means Kaiba has a good site to him......or maybe it means hes my....dreamlover...or.....ECH! what am I saying!)

Yugi: Are you okay? - seeing his friend in disgust -

Tea: Oh nothing. Just....bad aftertaste. - That was the second time Tea lied to Yugi about her dream, she didnt want Yugi to know or else she was afraid he would think she likes Kaiba or something -

*Some Japanese Music RingTone*

Tea: *click* Hello?

Grandpa: Tea! Hey I have good news!

Tea: What is it?

Grandpa: I forgot today is the FireWorks Extravaganza in Tokyo!

Tea: huh? WHats that?

Mr. Muto: Its the first annual FireWorks Show well actually its an AFTER EVENT tonight!

Tea: Uh.....whats happening tonight?

Mr. Muto: its not whats happening tonight......

Yugi: Is it Granpda?

- Tea nods her head -

Yugi: What is it?

Tea: I dunno. Not quite sure. - Suddenly Yugi and Tea spot a BUNCH of peole going towards the shores an HillGardens, where people usually go to see fireworks and such. Or fly kites.

Tea: Hey whats with all these people?

Mr. Muto: Heh heh....youll see soon. The shop is closing early today most others are too. Goodbye!

Tea: Wait......*tone*

Yugi: What is it?

Tea: YOur grandpa said something about a first annual FireWorks Extravaganza after a special event soon.

Yugi: Hmm I wonder what?

****************

- Kaiba and Mokuba in the car they see thousands of people going towards the Hill -

Kaiba: What the.......

Mokuba: OH YEAH! I heard about this on the TV!

Kaiba: About what?

Mokuba: Its a special event that takes on every few years or so!

Kaiba: What? A concert?

Mokuba: No....its a lunar eclipse!

Kaiba: A lunar eclipse? What the heck?

Mokuba: A lunar eclipse is when the sun and the moon go in front of eachother and the whole sky is filled with darkness but when you see the sun/moon its a totally BIG ring! Its so cool! I never seen a real one! (' Sorry I cant remember if its a Solar Eclipse or Lunar.....isnt it the same thing? Oh well...I never did pay attention during science)

Kaiba: Oh....whatever.

Mokuba: Thats why the arcade is closing early 

The sky became dark...........and darker........and darker......

...

...

......


End file.
